1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, particularly to a semiconductor device in which devices to be sealed are sealed in a package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a device using a micro electromechanical system (hereafter, referred to as an MEMS device), a charge coupled device (hereafter, referred to as a CCD) used as an image sensor and so on, and a sensor electrically detecting infrared radiation (hereafter, referred to as an IR sensor) are being developed.
These electronic devices or micro-sized mechanical devices (hereafter, referred to as electronic devices) are formed on a semiconductor chip and packaged. Such a package includes a can package in which the electronic devices are sealed with a metal cap and a ceramic package in which the electronic devices are sealed with a ceramic cap.
Relating technologies are disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publications Nos. Hei 11-351959, Hei 11-258055 and 2001-13156.
In a conventional package, however, a semiconductor chip formed with devices to be sealed such as electronic devices and a cap for sealing the devices to be sealed are independently prepared and then assembled. This makes a mass-manufacturing procedure complex, and accordingly increases a manufacturing cost. Furthermore, a package size becomes large, resulting in an increase in a mounting area of the package on a printed board.